Connection Established
by Riyshn
Summary: -abandoned- Star Ocean: Till the End of Time selfinsert. ...how are you supposed to write a summary for a SI anyway?
1. Chapter 1

Hiya all! I've been wanting to do a self-insert for a while now, but my copy of the other game I wanted to do (Breath of Fire 3. My first RPG ever!) is scratched (label side, boot sector) so it don't work any more. Let's all have a moment of silence in respect for this great game.

...Ok, that's enough.

This is an attempt to actually write a _decent_ self insert, so let's see if I'll get it right.

For anyone interested, I've set up a C2 for all the good SIs I find. I only have ones written by guys at the moment, 'cause in my experience when I girl writes a self-insert it's either OTP matchmaking or a 'make the main character like me' deal. If anyone can point me in the direction of an exception to this rule, I'd be most grateful.

I'm probably going to switch back and forth between first and third person in this, depending on the scene. If you see any seemingly random ramblings in the first person parts, that's because that's how I actually think. They're my lame little attempts at stream-of-consciousness.

Connection Established

Chapter 1

by LanHikari2000x

I smiled to myself as I peeked through the blinds, watching my mom and her boyfriend drive down the street. I ran to the hallway closet and pulled out a flat-screen computer monitor. One has to wonder when my mom will realize that taking the monitor to stop my from using the computer doesn't work when she leaves it laying around.

Anyway, I set the monitor on the desk and plugged it in before turning on the computer.

Huh. White. Why is the screen white? I thought the screen was supposed to be black. Isn't the screen supposed to be black?

Hold on, there at the bottom, one of those loading progress bar thing.

**97...98...98...100. Connection established. Initializing transfer... Transferring...**

The screen flashed, blinding me momentarily.

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in a forest. A second later there was another flash and I found myself in a room that looked like something out of an old B sci-fi movie; banks of computer lined the walls, with the obligatory way-too-big screen in front of me.

"Sorry about that," said a voice behind me, "I need to work on my aim."

I turned around. Standing behind a computer in the middle of the room was... I'd call him a kid, but I couldn't help noticing the pale gold horns growing out of his head. His hair was split down the middle – white on the right and black on the left. His eyes were likewise bi colored, his left eye being red, his right just a few shades up from pure white. Looked a lot like Jio from 666 Satan, really. I really need to get volume 6...

I mentally slapped myself out of my musings. "Who are you? _What_ are you? Where am I? _Why_ am I here?" Wow, I'm not freaking out. That's odd, this is definite 'freak out' material.

"Xanth, a being beyond your understanding, my lab, because I'm bored," he said without looking up from his work.

I blinked. "'Xanth?'"

"Well, technically it's X(A/N)TH (pronounced: X-times-A-over-N-to-the-power-of-TH), but that's a bit of a mouthful."

"'Xanth,'" I repeated, "As in from the Piers Anthony books?"

Xanth twitched. I swear, a full-body twitch. "...just shut up and let me finish fixing these coordinates."

A few minutes later I was blinded by yet another flash of light.

TBC

As far as I know, I'm the first person to do a Star Ocean self-insert. Makes me feel a bit special.

Yes, I know it's short. I need to restart my game and get to my entry point. Could take a while, cause I have four other games I'm playing right now, but I'll get there eventually.

666 Satan. Known as O-Parts Hunter in English. The guy who writes it is actually the guy who writes Naruto's twin brother. 666 Satan is infinitely better.


	2. Chapter 2

Connection Established

Chapter 2

by LanHikari2000x

I made my decision while staring at the ceiling.

Medieval prisons suck.

I've pretty much been staring at the ceiling for about ten days now - I finally got past the freaking out thing on the third day, in case you were wondering. At least, I think it's been ten days. I'm assuming they're giving me three meals a day.

Ah yes, food. Meals are a bowl of some unappatizing slop - no spoon - and a cup of water. Now, a quick bit of info about me: I'm very germophobic when it comes to food, I'm one of the pickiest eaters you'l ever meet, and I hate drinking water. So yeah, meal times are just loads of fun. Note scarcasm.

Note to all future interdimentional travelers: appearing in a bright flash of light in the middle of a casle city is a very bad idea. Esspecially when they're already at war.

Right, I haven't told you exactly where I am yet, have I? Well then, I'll just have to fix that. I'm currently a proud resident of the dundgons of Castle Airyglyph. Yes, Airyglyph. As in, Airyglyph-and-Aquaria; Elicore II; Eternal Sphere; Star Ocean 3, Airyglyph. And yes, I have read enough fanfiction to know what this probably means.

Joy.

Oh, and I haven't even gotten to the best part yet. Seems that Xanth guy though I wasn't strong enough - which was probably true. Or maybe he just thought it would be more entertaining this way. Either way, I don't think I'm quite human anymore. My arms, torso, the back of my hands, and most of my legs are covered in small golden scales; I obviously couldn't see if anything had been changed on my face.

As far as I can tell, the scales don't serve any sort of pratical purpose; I could actually cut through them with my fingernails. Although, those are sharper than they used to be (I have to be careful when making a finst now), so that might not be the best judge.

Oh, and I think I might be cold blooded too. That would certainly help explain why I've been able to actually stare at a damn piece of rock for over a week.

Another note to future travelers: don't let a bored demon/extradimentional being arrange your travel plans.

The sound of the door slaming open echoed through the room, and I sat up surprised. Meal time already? Wow, I didn't think I'd been spacing that long.

My cell's the furthest from the door, so it took a while for the guards to come into view, but I couyld tell from all the clanking that this was more than a simple food visit.

When they finally came into view, I was vaugely surprised to see the guards draging two people toward my cell. Well, draging onve, the other was full contious and seemed to be walking calmly with the guards.

So this is Cliff and Fayt, huh?

The guards opened my door and shoved the two inside. I feined sleep. The guards slammed the door and left without saying a word.

I continued to 'sleep' until Fayt woke up and Clif was distracted talking to him.

Going over what happened, Fayt standing up well to torture - glad they didn't do that to me - Clif has a dangerous job, yatta yatta yatta, blah blah blah. Ah, here we go.

"It's not like they'd believe me if I told them I was from outer space."

"True," Cliff nodded, and I decided now would be a good time to interupt.

"Why not?" I spoke without moving from my position on the bed, "I just told them I'm from another world and they left me alone. 'Course, I think they might think I'm a bit touched in the head, but at least my way doesn't get me tortured. I'm Nick by the way. Well, Nicholas, but everyone calls me Nick. What's your names?"

They both just stared at me. What? Is something on my- Oh, right, the scales. I raised an eyebrow - eye ridge? I have no idea if I've still got real eyebrows anymore - and gave what I hope looked like a lecturous grin.

"If you're just gonna stare, I could strip and give you the whole show."

They both bulshed and looked away. I laughes. Works every time! "You two need to relax a little. Life's a game; enjoy it!"

Cliff laughed, "I think I like you, kid. I'm Cliff Fittir and this here is Fayt Leingod. I don't think I've ever seen anyone like you before. What are you?"

Yup, it was the scales.

"I have no idea." Here I was greeted to the rather amusing sight of Cliff and Fayt staring at me like I was crazy. "No, really! I was human up until an eon or so ago, and now," I guestured vaugely at the scales, "I dunno."

They didn't seem to know what to say to that, so the conversation dies there. I sighed and went back to counting the stones in the ceiling. 48. I already knew there were 48. What a horrible number.

I tuned out Fayt and Cliff talking about Mirage - it didn't concern me - but I did look up when the guard in front of our door colapsed, revealing a serious looking red-head.

"You have two options: accept my conditions and live, or refuse, and die here. It's your choice."

Ah, hello Nell.

TBC

Edit 4/27/08: A couple spelling mistakes and changed the wording of part of it a bit, but nothing drastic.


	3. NOTICE

Ok, bad news. Sorta. I finally found a ROM of the game I originally wanted to do an SI of (Breath of Fire 3. My copy of it has a scratch on the label side. In the boot sector, apparently.), so I'm gonna go with that.

I'll keep this one up, and I might come back to this eventually, but I sorta doubt it.

If anyone wants me to give them an alert when I get it up, drop me a line. It'll probably be a while though, as the part I want to actually start at is slightly far in and I tend to get distracted easily. 


End file.
